A dance
by Elisabeth Boarr
Summary: CharlesXMoira. Juste pour le fun. xD


Juste une petite fanfic écrite juste après avoir vu le film X-Men : First Class (que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs !) avec le couple Charles/Moira. Je ne sais pas si ce couple est apprécié parce que les fanfic sont plutôt tournées vers Charles/Eric, mais bon soyons fou ! xD

L'histoire se passe après le film : Charles a encore ses jambes et n'a pas effacé les souvenirs de Moira.

Cette histoire est écrite juste pour le fun.

Moira MacTaggert descendit lentement le somptueux escalier qui menait à la salle de bal du gigantesque manoir du professeur Charles Xavier, récemment transformé en école pour mutants. La fête donnée en l'honneur de l'ouverture de cet institut particulier battait son plein. _Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait tant de mutants ? _Certainement pas elle. Avec son esprit logique, Moira avait eu du mal à croire ce qui se trouvait sous ses propres yeux : une femme qui pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté, un homme capable de survivre dans n'importe quel milieu, une espèce d'homme-aimant, un télépathe… Un télépathe. Charles Xavier était entré dans sa vie brusquement et l'avait changée pour toujours, elle en était certaine. Moira n'avait pas l'habitude de tomber éperdument amoureuse, elle réservait ça pour les héroïnes de séries à l'eau de rose, mais cette fois c'était différent. Son courage, sa force de volonté l'avaient impressionnée. Puis, petit à petit, cette admiration s'était muée en quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Reprenant ses esprits, Moira acheva sa descente de l'escalier et se retrouva prise dans le flot des jeunes mutants qui riaient ou dansaient.

-Vous dansez agent MacTaggert ?

Moira sursauta quand elle vit Alex, un jeune mutant aux talents prometteurs, lui tendre une main engageante.

-Oh mais mais… Je je ne sais pas danser ! bredouilla-t-elle

-Oh allez relax, ce n'est qu'une danse !

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester davantage, Alex lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse au milieu d'une foule compacte. La musique était rythmée et entraînante et Moira se laissa prendre au jeu de la danse. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était bon de se détendre un peu et de se laisser aller. Tandis que la fête battait son plein, Alex se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla :

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais y aurait-il quelque chose entre le professeur et vous ?

-Co… Comment ?

-Simple curiosité de ma part…

-Non ! Je veux dire… non ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Pourquoi insinuez-vous une chose pareille ?

-Il est en train de vous dévorer du regard…

-Ne soyez pas stup…

Moira tourna la tête et croisa aussitôt le regard bleu océan du professeur Charles Xavier, debout devant le minibar. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux dès qu'il vit qu'elle l'observait et avala cul sec son verre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

-C'est sûrement un hasard. Il était intrigué par cette ridicule tenue que je porte ce soir !

-Ridicule ? Arrêtez agent MacTaggert, vous êtes renversante ce soir !

Moira afficha une mine peu convaincue. La seule robe qu'elle ait pu trouver à la dernière minute était toute en soie parme. Elle s'évasait dans le dos, laissant apparaître une chute de reins vertigineuse.

-Oh avouez-le… Vous avez un faible pour le professeur…

-Mais pas du tout ! Cette mission avec la CIA nous a rapprochés et nous sommes devenus bons amis.

-En tout cas lui, il a un faible pour vous, c'est évident.

-C'est évident ?

-Bien sûr… Etre là sans vraiment y être, les yeux dans le vague, les longs soupirs mélancoliques, les regards en coin... Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas, vous pouvez me croire !

Moira baissa les yeux. _Et si c'était vrai ? S'il avait raison ? Il faut que j'arrête de nier ce que je ressens pour Charles…_

-Très bien vous avez gagné, j'avoue : j'ai un faible pour lui.

-Aaah je le savais !

Alex se retourna et leva le pouce en direction d'un groupe de jeunes mutants qui se mirent à souffler de dépit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il est hors de question que tout l'institut soit au courant !

-Il l'est déjà ! Il fallait juste avoir une confirmation de votre part parce que pour le professeur, c'était assez évident à deviner. Merci agent MacTaggert, vous venez de me faire gagner 50 dollars !

-Attendez… Vous voulez dire que chaque personne ici présente…

-… sait que le professeur a le béguin pour vous ! Et tout le monde attend que l'un d'entre vous fasse le premier pas !

-Génial…

Moira jeta à nouveau un œil vers le minibar. Charles était toujours de dos, la tête basse. _Je me demande s'il sait que tous ses élèves complotent dans son dos… J'imagine que oui, il est télépathe après tout… _Autour d'elle, tous les invités lui jetaient des regards encourageants.

-Bon, que me conseillez-vous de faire ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Vous l'approchez, engagez la conversation et l'invitez à danser.

-C'est lui qui est censé faire ça.

-Eh bien, dans un premier temps, allez lui parler. Je pense qu'il sera très heureux de vous voir débarrassée de moi. Il est mort de jalousie, ça crève les yeux…

-Euh… Ah bon ?

-Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas vous en apercevoir. Allez-y maintenant !

Alex la poussa doucement vers la direction du minibar tandis que le morceau qui passait s'achevait. Moira s'éclaircit la gorge, prit une grande inspiration et avança d'un pas décidé. Elle s'accouda au minibar et Charles leva la tête vers elle. Son cœur chavira. Il avait décidément les yeux les plus incroyables qu'elle ait jamais vu : plus bleus encore que le ciel et tellement expressifs…

-Vous ne dansez plus ? demanda-t-il

-Non, Alex devait rejoindre sa petite amie.

-Sa petite am… Oh. J'ignorai qu'il en avait une…

-Moira sourit devant l'air contrit de Charles.

-Hurm… Vous buvez quelque chose ?

-Non merci. Répondit-elle Je tiens très mal l'alcool.

Il sourit

-Passez-vous une agréable soirée Moira ?

-Oui merci, et elle est loin d'être finie…

Elle réprima un rire quand Charles s'étouffa dans son verre en entendant ses paroles et remarqua que les mutants autour d'eux faisaient de même.

-Hum certes… fit Charles d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché

Il semblait à la jeune femme que le professeur rougissait à vue d'œil.

-En tout cas Moira, vous êtes magnifique ce soir.

-Seulement ce soir ?

-Heu non pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Bien sûr, vous êtes magnifique tout le temps mais ce soir vous êtes encore plus, encore plus…

Moira éclata de rire devant la gêne évidente que manifestait Charles. Elle posa une main sur son bras, ce qui coupa court aux explications du professeur.

-Vous êtes très beau vous aussi.

Charles ne répondit rien, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, verts, de Moira. Il semblait à la jeune femme que quelque chose s'allumait en elle, juste parce qu'elle avait établi un contact physique entre Charles et elle. Incapables de parler, ni de détacher le regard l'un de l'autre, les deux jeunes gens ne virent pas les jeunes mutants échanger des regards complices mais entendirent très bien la valse lente qu'ils firent mettre au DJ.

-Vous dansez ? demanda Charles, presque dans un murmure

-Oui… souffla-t-elle

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse tandis que l'on s'écartait à leur passage. Il l'enlaça et ils commencèrent à danser au rythme lent de la musique. Moira sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité, Moira en avait souvent rêvé sans jamais croire que cela soit un jour réalisable. La main de Charles dans la sienne était chaude et douce et celle qu'il avait glissée dans son dos lui donnait la sensation d'être en sécurité.

Ils dansaient, sans se préoccuper de la trahison d'Erik Lansherr, de l'énormité de la tâche qui les attendaient pour cacher l'existence de tant de mutants, des regards plus que complices qui s'échangeaient autour d'eux, seulement conscients d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'être hors du temps. La musique ralentit et, presque par instinct, Moira enfouit son visage contre le cou de Charles, ce qui déclencha instantanément le rougissement de ce dernier, les exclamations de certains mutants et les regards embués d'autres. La jeune femme voulait graver dans sa mémoire le souvenir de la chaleur des bras de son cavalier et l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre le cou de Charles qui la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-Moira… murmura-t-il à son oreille

La valse s'acheva et la jeune femme releva la tête. Elle se sentit fondre devant le regard bleu de Charles qui parlait pour lui. _Alex et les autres ne se sont peut-être pas trompés finalement… _

_-Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un peu l'air ? fit-elle_

_-Ce serait bienvenu ! On étouffe dans cette salle…_

Ils traversèrent la salle de bal et sortirent par une grande porte de verre qui donnait sur un somptueux balcon. Des chuchotements empressés se répandirent au fur et à mesure de leur passage, mais s'évanouirent quand Charles referma la porte derrière eux. Une brise fraîche venait rafraîchir l'air lourd de la soirée. Moira s'accouda au rebord du balcon et laissa le vent caresser son visage avec délices. Devant elle s'étalait un paysage de campagne parsemé çà et là de quelques magnifiques demeures comme le manoir de Charles. Au loin se dessinait le contour d'une ville, reconnaissable à la lueur des éclairages publics.

-La vue est vraiment superbe ici… soupira-t-elle en pensant à son appartement en plein cœur de New-York

-Oui, oui c'est vrai… fit Charles en la rejoignant à la balustrade. Ce manoir appartenait à mes parents. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beaucoup trop grand pour que je m'y installe. Et voilà que je lui ai trouvé une activité rêvée…

-L'institut du professeur Xavier pour jeunes surdoués, officiellement. L'institut du professeur Xavier pour jeunes mutants, en réalité.

-Oh je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas professeur, j'ai l'impression de prendre 30 ans d'un seul coup !

Il sourit, révélant deux adorables fossettes et une rangée de dents parfaites. Moira se sentit fondre. Avec sa mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux bleus rieurs, Charles Xavier ressemblait plus à un étudiant de son institut qu'à un professeur. Remarquant l'air soudainement sérieux de Moira, le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit peu à peu et il prit à son tour un air grave. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Charles se pencha très légèrement en avant, et, comme si c'était le signal que Moira attendait, elle l'imita. Ils franchirent rapidement la courte distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se joignirent. _Enfin !_ Semblaient crier leurs cœurs. Moira se détacha des lèvres de Charles. Il la regarda avec hésitation et gêne, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter sa réaction.

-Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'espérai ça… chuchota-t-elle

-Vrai…vraiment ?

Le sourire timide de Charles revenait peu à peu.

-Alors, j'ai été idiot d'attendre si longtemps.

-En effet.

Moira l'embrassa de nouveau et constata avec ravissement que les lèvres douces et chaudes du jeune homme s'accordaient merveilleusement bien avec les siennes. Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre alla se perdre quelque part dans son dos tandis que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. La langue de Charles franchit la fragile barrière des lèvres de Moira pendant qu'elle plongeait les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Une vague de passion intense déferlait sur eux tandis qu'ils se serraient plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Moira poussa un soupir de plaisir contre les lèvres de Charles, qui rompit le baiser. Il s'appuya contre le front de la jeune femme et la dévisagea avec intensité. Il était légèrement essoufflé et Moira pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime Moira. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres

-Je t'aime aussi Charles. Depuis notre rencontre.

Le jeune professeur lui offrit alors le plus beau et renversant sourire qu'on lui ait jamais adressé. Ce sourire était rempli de joie, d'amour, de promesses. Il lui vola un baiser pour la troisième fois et, quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux enlacés et contemplaient la vue magnifique qu'ils avaient du balcon.

-Ouaah, ça se bécote dur !

-C'est tellement romantique…

-Qui aurait cru que le professeur avait un tel talent ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à sa place…

-Banshee, tu me dois 10 dollars…

-C'est faux ! Je te les dois uniquement s'ils passent la nuit ensemble !

-Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien parti…


End file.
